narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuka Shinobu
*This page is under construction. That means the creator still intends to finish it. *If you see any grammar/spelling errors, fix them or point them out on the talk page. Don't just complain, help! Shizuka Shinobu is the youngest of the palmer family. She is skilled at lightningstyle jutsu and sowing. She makes cloths and armor. Iyyena is also known for being able to create cloths that are chakra resistant. Iyyena is 16 years old. Appearance Shizuka is 4ft tall, with hair as black as Sivart's. She wears her hair lose, but it is only shoulder length. She has dark blue eyes with a lighter blue around the edges of the iris and a darker blue near the pupil. Shizuka wears a comfortable and effective jumpsuit similar to what Guy and Lee wear, but brown and black in color. She wears an armor chest protector made by Yuuta, as well as a pair of arm guards, also made by Yuuta. She wears closed toes shoed because she likes to climb. Shizuka has a single item of jewelry, a small bracelet made of silver. Besides the armor, Shizuka is notable for the single, long scar that wraps around her entire left leg. Personality Shizuka is the youngest, and as such has always been protected by her older siblings. Because of this, she is more trusting then the rest, as well as more playful. Shizuka tends to take more risks then her siblings, because she has always been able to count on them to pull her out if it gets too bad. She is also rather flirtatious, and is homosexual. She is openly gay, liking girls over boys, though she isn't afraid to "flirt" with boys to get what she wants. She has, in the past, had multiple relationships at once, and has a tendency to underestimate the pain she causes others when a relationship goes bad. Shizuka, like all of her older siblings, isn't afraid to kill in order to protect them. Shizuka is very confidant in herself, to the point of overconfidence. She tends to be rude to those she thinks weaker then her, which is most of the people she meets. She does understand her place as the youngest, and will follow direct orders from a superior if she thinks those orders make sense. If not.. well, she is also very independent, she thinks for herself and makes her own decisions. The only problem is that she isn't always right, and her luck sucks. Shizuka doesn't understand why people think they need "honor". To her, honor is just a way to show you think your better then your enemy, and for the most part she has none. She isn't afraid to stab you from behind, attack from the shadows, or use others as hostages or human shields if she thinks it will help her win the battle. She has no need to be a hero, so long as she and her family survive. Skills and Jutsu Shizuka can use needles to pin an enemy down, or to hit their vital organs and kill them that way. She can also cripple using those needles, by hitting critical spots in the body. Also, she carries small knives, with which Shizuka can cut and shape cloth and leather. But she can also use them to block an enemy attack, or to kill an enemy. She usually aims for the eyes and face, causing reflexive retreat or defenses (like lifting you arms up to cover your face) which then allows her to deftly stab you somewhere else, like under the arm or in between the ribs. Shizuka uses wires to create tangled traps as well as armor. She can also use this wire to cut an enemy apart, it has a very fine edge and when enough pressure is applied... well, it will slice off arms and legs. She can also send electricity though the wires and electrocute people with it. Shizuka also uses chains to take out people feet and to pin them down. She can then use her lightningstyle jutsu to electrocute her enemies. Shizuka has lightning nature chakra, so most of her jutsu is lightning based. She can create 'lightning bolt's to fry her enemies. This is done by sending out threads of her chakra and "weaving" them around her target. She then uses the chakra to create lightning with a nature transformation. She can only use this three times before she become exhausted from the effort. By sending lightning though her chains Shizuka can electrocute people. This has 5 shots to it, because the lightning doesn't need to be as strong as with her "Lightning Bolt" jutsu. To do this she just gathers her chakra into her fists and converts it into lightning, which travels down the chains and into her target, and though said target into the ground. If she scatters her needles around her, Shizuka can send powerful blasts of lightning leaping around her, as electricity will always use the easiest way from point A to point B. She can also do this with needles stabbed into people, electrocuting them. She can only use this once, and even then she passes out from exhaustion. Shizuka can also create a powerful blast of lightning by opening her first four chakra gates. This lightning blast destroys everything around her, but like ordinary people the opening of inner gates damages her body, and the lightning itself can cause her great pain, as well as destroy nerves. Nerves don't regenerate, if she loses them they will not come back. Some other jutsu that Shizuka can use are Lightning Destruction, and a form of Lightning Surge. Shizuka was taught how to sew by her teacher, Rin. She has experiment and adapted her skills since then, becoming a very skilled seamstress. Shizuka can imbed wire stitchings into the clothes she makes, strengthening them against attack. She is also more the capable of creating basic cloths for her siblings, and at making leather clothing that is flexible and study against the elements. She just needs the raw materials and she's got it down. Relations Currently, Shizuka has no living friends. Oron is dead, and Shun could be, for all Shizuka knows. And Rin was a traitor, not worth the effort to remember. Shizuka is very close to her family, and would do anything to protect it, even give up her life. She currently has only one enemy, a mysterious stranger who attacked her family on their first meeting. Quotes "Why lose with honor when you can win by cheating?" "In battle, there are no rules." Stats Trivia *Shizuka means "Quiet" and "Summer", neither of which Shizuka herself actually is.